


Another Place

by Lubamoon



Series: Reylo Efecto Mariposa - 20 canciones [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angustía, Ben Solo Lives, F/M, Final Feliz, Happy Ending, Jedi Academy (Star Wars), Jedi Luke Skywalker, Planet Yavin 4 (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Rain, Rey Needs A Hug (Star Wars), The Force Ships It, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubamoon/pseuds/Lubamoon
Summary: Desafío de las 20 canciones.3. Another place - BastilleRey viaja en el tiempo buscando en el pasado aquel instante que pueda cambiar el futuro.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Efecto Mariposa - 20 canciones [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927207
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Another Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eslian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eslian/gifts).



> Aquí vamos con las teorías de viajes en el tiempo. No soy experta en el tema, pero es algo que me encanta y vengo pensando esto hace muchos días y finalmente pude ponerlo en palabras.   
> Gracias Nay por darle el visto bueno <3

**_[Bastille - Another Place ft. The Chamber Orchestra Of London](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eQTJN4j9WbM) _ **

**_I_ ** **_am bound to you with a tie that we cannot break_ **

_(Estoy atado a ti con un lazo que no podemos romper)_

**_With a night that we can't replace_ **

_(Con una noche que no podemos reemplazar)_

_…_

_— Quédate aquí. Volveré por ti, cariño. Te lo prometo._

_— ¡Sí! Estoy aquí! ¡Estoy aquí!_

**_…_ **

**_I'm lost but found with you, in a bed that we'll never make_ **

_(Estoy perdido pero me encontré contigo, en una cama que nunca haremos)_

**_It's a feeling we always chase_ **

_(Es un sentimiento que siempre perseguimos)_

_…_

_— No estás sola._

_—Tú tampoco._

_…_

**_I could write a book about the things that you said to me on the pillow_ **

**_And the way you think, and how you make me feel_ **

_(Podría escribir un libro sobre las cosas que me dijiste en la almohada_

_Y la forma en que piensas, y cómo me haces sentir)_

_.._

_— Nadie me conoce._

_— Pero yo sí._

_.._

**_You can feel my mind and move my body with the fiction, fantasies_ **

**_Just call this what it is, we don't pretend it's real_ **

_(Puedes sentir mi mente y mover mi cuerpo con la ficción, las fantasías_

_Sólo llama a esto por lo que es, no pretendemos que sea real)_

_.._

_— Te ofrecí mi mano una vez. La querías tomar._

_—_ _Tenías razón. Sí quería tomar tu mano. La mano de Ben._

_…_

**_So don't make promises to me that you're gonna break_ **

**_We only ever wanted one thing from this_ **

_(Así que no hagas promesas que vas a romper_

_Sólo queríamos una cosa de esto)_

_…_

_— Nadie se va del todo._

**_…_ **

**_Don't paint wonderful lies on me that wash away_ **

**_We only ever wanted one thing from this_ **

_(No me pintes mentiras maravillosas que se borren_

_Sólo queríamos una cosa de esto)_

_…_

_—_ _Siempre estaré contigo_

**_…_ **

El Maestro Jedi Luke Skywalker estaba inmerso en su meditación de rutina cuando comenzó a llover. Aún cuando sus viajes y aventuras le habían llevado a conocer todo tipo de planetas y climas, siempre se maravillaba con la lluvia. Tal vez se debía a sus recuerdos en Tatooine, el desierto nunca les regalaba una tormenta a menos que fuera de arena. Aunque en Yavin IV, donde había instalado su academia, la lluvia era un evento común y corriente que a él nunca dejaba de parecerle casi milagroso.

Sin abrir los ojos, Luke inspiró el aroma a tierra mojada y dejó que sus pulmones se hincharan. A lo lejos un trueno apenas interrumpió su experiencia, pero fue lo suficientemente audible como para recordarle el asunto que llevaba días preocupándole. Necesitaba consejo para saber qué hacer con Ben, su sobrino, y la preocupante invasión del Lado Oscuro que sentía crecer dentro de él.

El resto de los estudiantes dormía, el entrenamiento había sido duro esa mañana y el sonido de las gotas cayendo regularmente fue el arrullo que todos agradecieron. El mismo Maestro empezaba a cabecear, abandonando por momentos su objetivo para entregarse al descanso. Los días se encadenaban como una rutina infinita, pero existían pequeños detalles que le indicaron que algo grave estaba a punto de suceder y tal vez podría evitarlo.

El Maestro se enderezó y desechó la idea de dormir para poder enfocarse, ignoró el llamado de atención de su cuerpo e invocó a quien pudiera ayudarle con su problema.

— Estén conmigo.

Pero nadie apareció, ni su propio maestro Yoda, ni siquiera Obi Wan. Tampoco es que ellos pudieran hacer mucho, pero Luke quería una señal de que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era la decisión correcta. Tenía que volver a examinar a Ben para asegurarse de que lo que sentía fluir dentro de él era sólo un producto de su paranoia y de su imaginación.

Con un suspiro, abrió los ojos y se levantó para ir hasta la cabaña de su sobrino y poder entrar en su mente mientras dormía. De ninguna manera hubiera podido hacerlo con él despierto, Ben se habría sentido herido por la desconfianza.

Sin embargo, una perturbación mínima le indicó que algo anormal sucedía y la adrenalina le detuvo con precaución. Sentía otra presencia en la cabaña, o cerca de ella, pero no alcanzaba a comprender de qué se trataba. No se trataba de alguno de sus estudiantes, podía notar eso al menos.

El pequeño movimiento en la Fuerza fue cobrando intensidad y la lluvia se detuvo de repente como si hubieran desaparecido las nubes. Le pareció que un relámpago caía cerca y se tapó los oídos esperando el sonido del trueno que nunca llegó. En cambio, sintió esa presencia extraña detrás de él y giró para encontrarla.

— Maestro Skywalker.

Una mujer joven, de ojos color avellana y el cabello castaño atado en tres moños detrás de su cabeza, le contemplaba sin miedo pero un poco sorprendida. Luke se puso a la defensiva aunque no sentía que ella fuera una amenaza. En un rápido análisis se fijó en que traía un sable láser enganchado en su cinturón y debería tener alrededor de veinte años, no era mucho más joven que su sobrino.

— Tú no perteneces a este lugar. — Su voz sonó un poco grave, pero ella no se asustó. Tenía la mirada de alguien que ya ha pasado por lo mismo varias veces, la actitud de quien está seguro de lo que debe hacer. Era como si hubiera tenido que soportar mucho dolor a pesar de su corta edad y eso le hacía parecer mayor.

— No. Tampoco soy de este tiempo. Vengo del futuro.

Luke entrecerró los ojos, había algo inquietante en ella pero no se decidía a creerle. ¿Acaso le había invocado con su meditación?

— Eso no es posible.

— También lo pensaba, pero he perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo he intentado. Esta es la primera vez que tengo éxito.

La joven bajó la mirada y apretó los puños, sin emanar nada más que una profunda tristeza. El hombre estaba atento a sus movimientos pero también muy intrigado por ella, así que decidió darle una oportunidad de explicarse. Después de todo, él tenía la sabiduría como para no actuar de manera impulsiva, confiaba en los designios de la Fuerza.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— Mi nombre no es importante ahora, tal vez sea mejor que nunca se sepa. Pero le aseguro que mis intenciones son buenas y que estoy aquí por una buena razón. No voy a hacerle daño. De donde provengo yo fui su aprendiz… al menos durante un breve tiempo.

Bueno, eso explicaba un poco las cosas, pero Luke seguía sin comprender.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— Llegar a este preciso momento. Antes de que todo suceda. Antes de que usted cometa un grave error.

— Ben. — En la mente del anciano comenzaba a aclararse un poco la situación. Quizás la presencia de la joven era una respuesta a sus incertidumbres. 

— Así es. Usted va a descubrir que su alma está llena de oscuridad e intentará matarlo. Eso tendrá consecuencias catastróficas para la galaxia… y para mí.

— ¿Por qué habría de creerte? Yo no mataría a mi sobrino… — Luke se sintió insultado, pero en el fondo una voz le murmuró que tenía miedo porque la idea se le había cruzado por la mente.

— Será sólo un segundo, jamás lo haría. Pero ese instante será decisivo. Ben se sentirá traicionado y su poder destruirá todo lo que usted ha construido. Él se alejará para siempre y otra guerra comenzará…

— ¿Quién eres tú? — Volvió a preguntar con insistencia, interrumpiendo su terrible pronóstico y ella tardó unos segundos en contestar, mientras dominaba sus sentimientos.

— Alguien que amaba a Ben. Alguien que lo quiere de vuelta.

La vehemencia de sus palabras le causó impresión. Ella no mentía, lo que decía era probable. Rumores de que la pesadilla de otra Guerra estaba por desatarse habían llegado hasta él y Leia se los había confirmado. Si la joven estaba en lo cierto, si el Lado Oscuro ganaba la batalla por el corazón de Ben, todo estaba perdido.

El maestro se dejó caer en el borde de su litera con cansancio, la mirada extraviada lejos de allí. Pensó en su falta de experiencia para lidiar con algo tan espantoso, en que el pasado volvería a repetirse y nunca podría escapar de la batalla.

— Maestro Skywalker, usted tiene razón. No pertenezco a este lugar. No tengo sitio en esta historia todavía. Y quizás nunca lo tenga. — agregó con amargura. — Pero Ben aún tiene opción. Usted puede ayudarlo.

— La sangre de su abuelo…

— Es la misma que corre por sus venas. Su pasado no lo define, sino sus actos del presente. Enséñele, no le aparte. Explíquele cómo dominar ese poder sin miedo. Sea su guía, su familia. Algo que yo jamás tuve.

— Snoke le controla.

— Solamente si escucha las voces. Usted y Leia pueden ayudarle si confían en él. Denle una segunda oportunidad. El enemigo crece mientras hablamos. No le regale a su mejor aliado. — se acercó un poco al anciano y se arrodilló ante él hasta quedar a la altura de sus ojos. — Ben tiene derecho a saber la verdad. Dígale quién fue su abuelo y que su sacrificio no fue en vano. Cuéntele que no está condenado a terminar nada que Darth Vader haya dejado inconcluso y que es a Anakin Skywalker a quien debe recordar.

— ¿Qué sucede en el lugar del cual vienes?

La joven bajó la vista y cuando sus ojos avellana se fijaron de vuelta en él, estaban llenos de lágrimas.

— Todos los que amé murieron. Han. Leia… Ben. Incluso usted.

Luke sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. ¿Por qué sentía que debía creerle? La joven no estaba usando ningún truco, eran sus emociones tan transparentes las que hablaban por ella.

— No existe un poder tan grande, nadie debería intervenir para cambiar las cosas, el destino debe seguir su curso para bien o para mal. Debes olvidar esto. Tal vez ya has hecho demasiado daño.

— Ben y yo somos una díada de la Fuerza. Sin él no tengo vida, no tengo nada. Lo único que quiero es estar segura de que lo intenté todo antes de rendirme.

— Deberías saber que no funciona de esa manera.

— Créame, lo se. En cada mundo sucede lo mismo. No importa lo que haga, todo termina igual.

— Entonces ¿Por qué insistes? ¿Por qué lo haces si tu futuro nunca será diferente?

— Porque… quiero saber que al menos en uno de esos mundos, Ben y yo tuvimos una chance de estar juntos.

En el exterior de la cabaña todo volvía lentamente a su ritmo habitual, era como si la conversación entre Luke y la joven hubiera ocurrido en un instante fuera del tiempo. ¿Acaso se trataba de un sueño? El maestro no lo sabía con exactitud, pero la visión había sido muy real. Sin embargo, antes de que esa extraordinaria conexión se interrumpiera, él escuchó unas últimas palabras que no supo descifrar entonces pero que se instalarían en su mente como un mensaje constante.

_— Si alguna vez visita Jakku, no se olvide de la niña que vive en un AT-AT en los páramos Goazon._

En lo que duró un parpadeo, la Fuerza se equilibró y el anciano tomó una decisión. 

…

**_Oh, in another place_ **

**_In another time, what could we have been?_ **

**_Oh, in another place_ **

**_In another time, what could we have been?_ **

**_Mmm, in another time_ **

**_And in another place_ **

_(Oh, en otro lugar_

_En otro tiempo, ¿qué podríamos haber sido?_

_Oh, en otro lugar_

_En otro tiempo, ¿qué podríamos haber sido?_

_Mmm, en otro tiempo_

_Y en otro lugar)_

…

Rey despertó en una habitación que no reconoció enseguida pero no tuvo miedo. Últimamente eso le pasaba mucho y estaba aprendiendo a no desesperarse, porque su memoria volvía unos minutos después de la sensación inicial de angustia. A veces pensaba que el sueño era otra realidad pero no quería detenerse en esa idea, le bastaba con recordar que muchas eran pesadillas y el dolor era demasiado real como para desearlo.

Ese día, sin embargo, no lograba adaptarse a su entorno. Se sentía extraña y bienvenida al mismo tiempo, como si el día anterior perteneciera a otra vida y tuviera que comenzar de nuevo. En su mente se mezclaban rostros amados y perdidos, palabras de dolor y esperanza.

…

**_So lie to me tonight and pretend 'til the morning light_ **

**_And imagine that you are mine_ **

_(Así que miénteme esta noche y finge hasta la luz de la mañana_

_E imagina que eres mía)_

****

**_'Cause when the sun will rise with the truth coming out your eyes_ **

**_We'll be good in another life_ **

_(Porque cuando el sol salga con la verdad saliendo de tus ojos_

_Seremos buenos en otra vida)_

…

La cama era grande y cómoda, las sábanas estaban arrugadas a su lado como si alguien hubiera dormido junto a ella y con sus manos sintió el calor que aún despedían. El aroma en la almohada le resultaba reconfortante y familiar, aunque no podía explicarlo. Sólo existía una persona a la que le podría haber pertenecido y eso era imposible, Rey lo sabía.

La luz de algún sol desconocido entraba tímidamente por la gran ventana, pero ella no se acercó a mirar porque un sonido captó su atención. Era una vocecita aguda que no paraba de hablar y Rey se preguntó por qué se sentía tan ligada a ella. Conversaba con alguien y reía, la Fuerza vibraba en esa presencia con júbilo, como si no existiera nada más perfecto. En realidad pudo distinguir dos voces diferentes y similares. Las risas guiaron sus pasos hasta un cuarto cercano, justo cuando otra voz, una grave y conocida se sumó a la conversación. Ella reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar.

…

**_I could write a book about the things that you said to me on the pillow_ **

**_And the way you think, and how you make me feel_ **

_(Podría escribir un libro sobre las cosas que me dijiste en la almohada_

_Y la forma en que piensas, y cómo me haces sentir)_

_…_

_— ¿Es cierto que mamá te venció cuando ambos estaban en la academia del tío Luke?_

_— Bueno, no ocurrió exactamente así…_

**_…_ **

**_You can feel my mind and move my body with the fiction, fantasies_ **

**_Just call this what it is, we don't pretend it's real_ **

_(Puede_ _s sentir mi mente y mover mi cuerpo con la ficción, las fantasías_

_Sólo llama a esto por lo que es, no pretendemos que sea real)_

_…_

_— ¡Ella es mucho más fuerte que tú!_

_— Por supuesto que lo es._

_…_

**_So don't make promises to me that you're gonna break_ **

**_We only ever wanted one thing from this_ **

_(Así que no hagas promesas que vas a romper_

_Sólo queríamos una cosa de esto)_

**_…_ **

_— ¡Cuéntamelo otra vez papá! ¡Cuéntame cómo se conocieron! ¡Auch!_

_— Ya lo has oído miles de veces, Jaina. Jacen, deja en paz a tu hermana._

_— ¡Pero yo quiero saber también!_

**_…_ **

**_Don't paint wonderful lies on me that wash away_ **

**_We only ever wanted one thing from this_ **

_(No me pintes mentiras maravillosas que se borren_

_Sólo queríamos una cosa de esto)_

_…_

_— El tío Luke y yo encontramos a una niña en Jakku…_

_— ¡En un AT-AT!_

_— ¡No interrumpas Jacen! Deja que papá lo cuente._

**_…_ **

**_Oh, in another place_ **

**_In another time, what could we have been?_ **

_(Oh, en otro lugar_

_En otro tiempo, ¿qué podríamos haber sido?_

****

_— Luke le preguntó si quería irse de allí porque estaba sola, pero ella le dijo que no, porque esperaba que su familia volviera a buscarla._

_— Pero eso no era cierto…_

_— ¿Cómo le convencieron?_

**_…_ **

**_Oh, in another place_ **

**_In another time, what could we have been?_ **

_Oh, en otro lugar_

_En otro tiempo, ¿qué podríamos haber sido?)_

_…_

_— No fue fácil, pero al final vino con nosotros…_

_— ¿Ese día te enamoraste de ella?_

_— No es posible niña, mamá tenía trece años y papá…_

**_…_ **

**_So don't make promises to me that you're gonna break_ **

**_We only ever wanted one thing from this_ **

_(Así que no hagas promesas que vas a romper_

_Sólo queríamos una cosa de esto)_

_…_

_— Oh, sin dudas que desde ese día no dejé de pensar en ella._

_— ¡Lo sabía! Y ella se enamoró de ti._

**_…_ **

**_Don't paint wonderful lies on me that wash away_ **

**_We only ever wanted one thing from this_ **

**_…_ **

_— Eso llevó un poco más de tiempo._

**_…_ **

**_Oh, in another place_ **

**_In another time, what could we have been?_ **

**_Oh, in another place_ **

**_In another time, what could we have been?_ **

**_Oh, yeah_ **

**_In another time_ **

**_And in another place_ **

_(Oh, en otro lugar_

_En otro tiempo, ¿qué podríamos haber sido?_

_Oh, en otro lugar_

_En otro tiempo, ¿qué podríamos haber sido?_

_Mmm, en otro tiempo_

_Y en otro lugar)_

_…_

— ¡Mamá! — los niños corrieron a abrazarle cuando la vieron de pie en el umbral. Rey besó sus cabecitas y les abrazó también, sin querer soltarlos. Pero ellos se escabulleron para volver a sus juegos, dejando a sus padres mirándose con amor en la cocina.

Rey no podía creer lo que veía pero cuando Ben la tomó entre sus brazos supo que su sueño no había sido sólo eso. Existían muchos misterios que no podría explicar jamás y no era necesario hacerlo. Entre ellos se fundían miles de vidas que pudieron haber sido y miles de vidas que no fueron, pero sólo tenían una chance de que funcionara y no la iban a desperdiciar cuestionándose las cosas.

«Sabía que lo lograrías. Gracias por creer en mí. » Le dijo él a través del vínculo que compartían.

Estaban juntos y eso era todo lo que importaba.


End file.
